


a single sweetness

by SluttyFinn



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Ass Play, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Step-parents, glee kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyFinn/pseuds/SluttyFinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is Brittany's step dad. Brittany seduces him and they begin to have an affair. Would like them to fuck all over the place, sometimes with her mother near by and they have to be quiet. Lots of cum, all bareback. From the <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=61718666#t61718666">GKM</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he and his new family moved into the same house, Finn could no longer have a moment’s rest. It wasn’t a complaint. Still, his muscles ached on the daily. His eyes burned from lack of sleep. He yawned a lot at work that if he wasn’t his own boss, he would probably be fired or at least, reprimanded for his bad work etiquette. He was yawning right now while he trudged to the kitchen, empty coffee mug in hand. Good thing he worked at home. It meant getting to wear nothing but boxers and an undershirt while he typed out algorithms and programmed an upcoming game for his company.

Finn watched the verdant grass glimmer with dew and sunbeams. The lawn was recently trimmed by a gardener his wife hired. Stretching his back, Finn eyed the clock. It was already six a.m. In no time, his wife, Eleanor, and her daughter Brittany, were bound to get up for work and school.

That was Finn’s cue to start cooking up a breakfast fit for his queens.

Taking out a pan, he set it on the stove and drizzled oil and a spoonful of butter in it until it sizzled. He chopped the green and red peppers finely. Cracked five eggs into a bowl and whisked it just like how Gordon Ramsay taught him in his Ultimate Cookery Course on YouTube. Finn whistled as he worked. After beating the eggs, he dumped the mixture into the heated pan. Salted it, scattered the vegetation, and grated cheese over the top until it browned to a crisp.

He heard a mixture of footsteps just as the toast popped out of the toaster. The sausages finished frying just in time for a blonde woman to hop off the last three steps of the stairs. She collided against Finn’s back, a soft grunt coming from the older man. “Morning, Finn!”

“Good morning, Brittany.” He smiled at the bubbly girl who, with grace he could only imagine, swooped to take her pink and yellow mug from the cupboard. The pleats of her cheerleading skirt swung to and fro. Finn slid the egg-and-peppers on a plate and set it on the high breakfast table. “Is your mother awake yet?”

“I think so. I heard the water running in the bathroom.” Brittany sliced the cake of eggs in perfect triangles. “I only have half a day today since I have a cheer competition in the morning. We get the day off after it.”

Finn cleared his throat. He didn’t want to get caught staring at his step-daughter’s milky legs, her strong thighs, her perfect calves. _She’s nineteen for goodness’ sake!_ He reprimanded himself. Brittany, while in college, still lived at home, her mother unable to let her go to a different state to study. Not that Brittany wanted to, anyway.

“Sounds good, Britt.” He said. “So, I don’t need to pack a lunch for you?”

“Mm mm,” She shook her head. “If you’re free, you can even come and watch.” Brittany smiled, but Finn knew exactly what she was doing. She hopped off the bar stool and leaned against the counter beside the stove, her sapphire eyes swirling with mischief. Finn swallowed hard. He was helpless beneath _the look_.

“Britt… Your mom…” Finn trailed off. Brittany’s finger traced the line of his bottom lip. Her tongue darted out to lick her teeth. “You have to stop that.”

A few months ago, Finn, while home alone, was lounging in the living room after his long shower. He wore nothing but a fluffy navy blue robe, his hair still damp from his bath. Cartoons were on, but he wasn’t actively watching it. He was half-dozing that when he felt a warm weight on top of him, he chalked it off as a dream.

It was actually Brittany, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Her palms were pressed against Finn’s toned chest. When Finn’s eyes widened in the realization that _no_ , it wasn’t a dream, that was when Brittany kissed him, hard and wet and unanimously mind-numbing.

“What are you doing?” Finn demanded, though his cock was rising from the warm weight of the younger girl on top of him. Brittany was undeniably sexy, beautiful, and adorable all at once. And Finn was only a hot-blooded male who loved sex as much as the next guy. Who was he to resist?

Still, he _tried_. He thought about Brittany’s mother. Thought about being committed to her. But Brittany was rocking her hips, grinding into his cock, whispering in his ear.

“I know you look at me when you think no one notices.” She whispered, lips tracing the curve of his ear. He jerked, body shaking with the wrongness of it, how amazing it all felt. Brittany tore his robe open and licked up his body, from his bellybutton to his mouth. By then he was trembling from arousal, from need, from Brittany.

Everything went downhill from there.

“But you look so handsome in this shirt and those boxers.” Brittany whined softly, her nails raking over Finn’s abdomen to tug at the garter of his boxer briefs. “I just want to go on my knees and take your cock in my mouth, _daddy_.”

Finn sucked in a breath and gripped her wrist. “You’re going to get me in trouble.” He said through gritted teeth. “Be a good girl for me _for once_ and wait until when your mom’s gone, at least?”

Pouting, Brittany kissed his cheek and moved away just in time. Eleanor Pierce-Hudson walked into the kitchen with a smile. “Hello, honey.” She leaned up to kiss Finn’s cheek. He faced the other way so her lips won’t replace the tingles he felt from Brittany’s kiss. “Did Brittany tell you about her cheer competition today?”

“She did.” Finn finished packing his wife her lunch in a brown paper bag. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. “Have a good day.”

“You too. Are you riding with me, Brittany?”

“No, a friend is picking me up.” The younger girl was stirring a cup of yogurt as she spoke. “Have fun at work, mom.”

Finn and Brittany stared at one another, waiting on tenterhooks for the front door to slam shut. As soon as the silence was sliced by the resonant sound of the oak door closing, Brittany lunged for Finn, who caught her easily. Her tongue tasted warm like coffee and sweet like vanilla. Intoxicating. He loved how she kissed him. Like she was greedy for his mouth, for the taste of him, his lips on hers. Finn lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

He lifted her onto the countertop and broke away from the kiss to breathe. “You’re going to be late for your competition.”

Brittany shook her head, her hands slid up Finn’s shirt to feel the ripple of his muscles against her touch. “The cheer competition is not until eleven. No one’s picking me up because you’re going to drop me off and you’re going to watch us win. After that happens, you’re going to fuck me in the car.”

Finn couldn’t help but smile. Brittany knew him well enough to know that he would do anything for her. “Good thing I’m actually free today then.” He murmured, his forehead against hers. Every time they start, Finn always fought against his compulsion to kiss Brittany, to feel her and touch her. Every time, he would always concede.

Gripping his jaw, Brittany rubbed the scruff of his beard. He licked his lips, spread her legs, felt her warm thighs against his palm. “God, can’t wait to fuck you. I love this pussy so fuckin’ much.” Finn tugged her spanks and panties off. Fingers dragged through her slick folds. Grazed against her clit, making Brittany jump. Her grip on his neck tightened. He hissed, hips bumping the smooth edge of the counter. “Let me have a taste of this.”

Brittany lied down on her back, leg spread wide. Finn admired her flexibility, how she can hug her legs to her chest. He buried his face between her legs and inhaled her musky scent, her arousal, as it moistened his cheeks. He could feel her shudder as his beard rubbed against her thighs like sandpaper on smoothed wood.

 “Stop teasing me,” Brittany whined. She gripped handfuls of Finn’s hair and tugged. “Get your mouth on me, daddy. Let me feel that amazing tongue of yours.”

Finn used his thumbs to part Brittany’s pussy lips, to admire the rosy hue of her cunt. He delved his tongue against her delectable flesh. Finn massaged her clit with his tongue, pushed it inside her hole, bobbed his head to tongue-fuck her. Brittany squealed and bucked, ass rising off the countertop to hump Finn’s mouth. “Yes, just like that… You’re going to make me come already—”

This encouraged Finn further. He lapped up her cunt juices, hummed at the taste of her. He pulled back, his tongue drawing out a line of her cum, a tendril connecting them together. Finn then parted his mouth and sucked on her entrance. Brittany screamed and without a warning, came all over Finn’s rough, hungry mouth.

He suckled her clean, nibbling her puffy pussy lips until she was tugging him off her beaten cunt. Finn whined at the loss, craning his neck to keep eating her. Eventually, Brittany conceded with a laugh. “You’re such a slut for my pussy, daddy.” She teased. Brittany scratched at his scalp as he wrapped her legs around his head and lifted carried her to the living room couch.

Finn lied flat on the couch, his legs dangling off the armrest. He did gentle licks, taking his time now that Brittany was fresh from an orgasm. He buried his nose against her clit while his tongue breached her quivering entrance. He licked her walls, curled against her g-spot. Finn loved having Brittany pinned under him, despite his now raging boner for her. He could spend all day just having his mouth on her pussy, licking and sucking her until she’s orgasming all over him.

Panting heavily, Brittany pulled Finn up to lay on top of her by the hair. Her roughness was such a fucking turn on it was a wonder he didn’t nut just yet. She let out a soft, purring noise as she licked his mouth and chin clean of her juices. She pulled the fabric of his boxer briefs taut across his bulge. “Mmmm, is that all for me?”

“You know it is,” Finn murmured. He kissed her neck, licked the vein, and nuzzled her throat. “Touch me, baby girl.” He begged, taking off Brittany’s cheer top in case he jizzed all over it. Finn pushed her sports bra up so he can nuzzle her full tits. He mouthed her nipples until they were stiff and tense against his tongue.

Brittany grasped the base of her his head and slid a hand in her boxers to cup her straining penis. He groaned at the feel of her smooth palm, the way her hand curled around the girth of it. “Flip us over.” She murmured, and Finn hastily obeyed. He was on his back. Brittany pushed his shirt up to nibble his nipples with her lips. She took his cock out and fisted him in languid strokes.

“I love how big your cock gets for me, daddy.” Brittany smirked as she whispered against his lips. Finn shuddered. Dirty talk, especially by Brittany, always got him off like a bullet speeding through Mach One speeds. He bit his lip and watched instead, how his dick leaked precum, leaving the tip shiny. Brittany gathered it on her fingers and used it to aid her.

She scooted down between his legs and held his heavy meat up by the base. Brittany’s tongue darted out to taste Finn, another spurt of precum trickling out of the slit. She fisted him faster, the wet noises driving him to the brink.

But it wasn’t until Brittany took his cockhead in her mouth, rubbed her tongue against the crown that he arched and let out a garbled whimper. He shot his thick cum in Brittany’s waiting mouth, his body jolting with every spurt. “Holy fucking shit, Brittany…”

The blonde continued tongue-fucking the slit of Finn’s cock. More of his load shuttled out. She didn’t stop until his cock became softer, but still standing at attention when she let it fall out of her mouth. “Your cum is so tasty.”

Finn chuckled and sat up to kiss her. His taste on her was weird at first, but he loved how eager she was to suck him dry. Sure, he should feel wrong about all of this, but with Brittany nuzzling him, tenderness would envelope his heart, and he wouldn’t feel bad.

Not one bit. 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take a long time for Finn to get hard again. Making out with Brittany on the couch he bought with Eleanor made him feel like a teenager. A thirty year old teenager, awkwardly enough, but that's how it goes. He dragged his hands along Brittany's sides to enjoy the smoothness of her skin, the way her ribs expanded and shrunk. Brittany nibbled his earlobe and bit down. He jolted from both pain and pleasure.  
  
Usually, the guilt settled in a few minutes post coitus. But for some reason, Finn continued to ride the elation of his orgasm and the weight of Brittany on top of him. He sat up, Brittany sitting sideways on his lap. “Finn? Where are you going?”  
  
Finn merely smiled and moved her around so she straddled him. Gripping her plump ass, Finn positioned his cock against her entrance and sank her down with a low groan. “Fuck...” Brittany gasped. She gripped his neck and kissed him, all teeth and tongue, just the way Finn liked it.  
  
The older man palmed Brittany's thighs and relished her soft heat engulfing him. “Love your pussy so much, Britt.” He whispered against Brittany's mouth. “You get so fucking wet and tight for me, it's amazing.”  
  
“Because your cock feels so good inside me, Finny.” Brittany cradled his jaw so he would look up at her. She rode him slow. The wetness from her pussy squelched around Finn's rigid meat, stretching her apart. He loved it when Brittany called him by that nickname, made him feel as if he belonged to her. Which was well and true.  
  
Finn smiled. “Yeah? Ride me harder, please.” He leaned back on the couch, sunk lower so his feet was planted firmly on the floor. He pushed her hips up, met Brittany's thrusts as she rode his hard dick. “Go ahead and use my cock to make that pussy come.”  
  
Gripping his shoulders, Brittany grinned and tugged his bottom lip to suckle on. “Are you my toy, daddy?” She flattened her tongue against his collarbone. Her butt bounced faster, harder, and Finn could feel her get tighter and tighter. It was delicious the way Brittany roughly grasped the base of his neck and fucked into him. “This cock is mine. Gonna fuck myself on it whenever I want.”  
  
“Yes...” Finn threw his head back, curled his toes to control his orgasm. His cock was throbbing from being buried in Brittany's wet cunt. And with her squeezing muscles, he would probably unload soon.  
  
Thankfully, Finn snapped his hips up. The head of his dick grazed Brittany's spot and she tensed, a squeal escaping her. Finn grabbed her by the hips and rolled them over so he could pound into her soaking cunt. Brittany was shaking through her orgasm, nails digging into Finn's back. “God yes, Finny. Keep going, keep fucking me.” Brittany fisted his dark hair and tugged it, exposing his neck to her. She licked his throat, teeth nipping against his beating pulse point. “Fill me up with your hot load...”  
  
And he did. Finn shoved his cock inside her, as deep as he could go and with a powerful growl, shot his nut inside Brittany's clamping walls. He continued to pump in and out of her to prolong his orgasm. His thick meat throbbed, and he slumped forward, kissing her tits, her neck. Finn kept his dick inside Brittany until he softened. “So warm.”  
  
Brittany giggled, rubbing the back of Finn's neck. “Take me upstairs and let's shower. Together.”  
  
“Yes ma'am.” Finn lifted her up, his cock slipping out of her pussy, a glob of cum landing on the floor. “Gotta remind me to clean that up later.” Brittany hummed, wrapped her legs around Finn's waist as he walked upstairs and into the bathroom down the hall. Brittany had her own in her room, but since this one was more spacious, it would be more conducive to their purposes.  
  
Finn turned up the hot water and stood beneath the jet stream to ease his muscles. Brittany hugged him, her cheek pressed against his pulsing heart. The closeness of her, the way her blonde hair slicked back against her back, and the light in her eyes made Finn's heart wrench. He kissed her forehead and wordlessly began to shampoo her hair. Maybe it was a fatherly thing to do, which was weird, considering they just fucked on the couch. He loved doing it. He loved touching Brittany, innocently or otherwise.

But Brittany looked content, so Finn had no room for guilt. He allowed the water to rinse her hair. He soaped up his hands and worked on Brittany's body. He ran his hands along her curves, her arms, her legs while she watched with darkened eyes. Her fingers dragged through Finn's slick hair as he fell to his knees. Kissed her bellybutton. A sharp tug to his head. “Come up here and kiss me.”  
Finn obeyed, no questions asked. It was nothing but a win for him after all. He grasped Brittany's ass, her fingers dragging along his scalp as they kissed. Slow and wet. Deep and tender. Finn swore he could do this all day, get hard all day with Brittany's mouth on him. Not to mention her hand curling around the base of his cock. “Britt... What time are we going to your competition thing?”  
  
“We have time.” Brittany insisted. Her fingers traced the vein that clambered up Finn's dick, pumping blood to his shaft. “Besides, you're all hard again, daddy. I barely even touched your cock.”  
  
Finn threw his head back, hitting the cold, tile walls. “You do it to me.” He groaned. “You know exactly how to get me hard, it's amazing.”  
  
Brittany kissed his jaw and gripped the underside of his chin. Her hand sped up and released Finn's meat. It bobbed from the lack of friction, his breathing escaping him raggedly. “Fuck.”  
  
The young blonde helped Finn wash up while he did the same to her. His cock stood tall against his lower abdomen even when they stepped out if the shower's warmth. Brittany crooked her finger at him, and entranced, he followed her into her bedroom.   
  
Brittany pushed Finn down and mounted him. “Let me ride this dick one more time, daddy.”  
  
“But we just showered.” Finn grunted, hands on her hips as her wet pussy wrapped around him. Brittany rested her body against his and humped into him. “Baby girl, you're gonna get dirty again.”  
  
“Worth it,” Brittany panted, her butt bouncing faster. Finn groaned. Rolled them over to rut his thick meat into her grasping hole. “Yes, like that. Need your cum inside me. Want that hot load so much, daddy!”  
  
It was a wonder that Finn lasted through all of Brittany's dirty talking. Plus her rough fingers pulling his hair, gripping his neck, and scratching his skin was all too much to bear. It made him feel possessed by her, and it led to his undoing. A deep moan and a rough thrust. Finn's cock pulsed, thick ropes spurting out to coat Brittany's clenching walls. He pulled out and milked out the rest to land on Brittany's shaven pussy. “God damn,” Finn sighed.  
  
The younger girl smirked and dragged her digits along her slick, cum-coated folds. She swirled Finn's cum around, massaged into her skin. “Thank you, daddy.” She licked his jaw and her own fingers clean.  
  
Finn shuddered. “Yeesh. You're insatiable.”  
  
“So are you.” Brittany teased. She got up and slipped on a pair of panties, then her spanks. Finn sat on the edge of her bed, watching her put on her cheerleading uniform.  
  
“You look beautiful.” Finn said once Brittany was fully dressed. He put on pants and nothing else, his eyes taking in the sight of Brittany. “If I were in college, you'd totally be my type.”  
  
“You're not in college but I'm still your type.” Brittany pointed out, a smile gracing her lips. She twirled around, the pleats of her skirt fluttering around her. Brittany plopped herself on Finn's lap. She caressed his jaw. Kissed his cheek. Held him tightly. “Come on, I need to be there a teensy bit early. You also need to get a good seat.”

* * *

Brittany's college campus was bustling with activity. Students were scattered across the field, smoking, reading, and some even making out. Finn carried Brittany's gym bag and followed her to the locker rooms where a few of Brittany's friends, also clad in cheerleading uniforms, were chatting with one another. “There she is. Hey, captain.” They waved Brittany over.

“Sit on the highest bleacher if you can.” Brittany told Finn. She grabbed her bag from him. “Thanks for the ride, daddy. I'll see you later.” She winked. Kissed his cheek.  
  
“You go kick ass out there.” Finn called out as Brittany skipped over to her friends.  
  
“Is that your boyfriend? You know, the reason why you couldn't attend the party last weekend?” Finn overheard one of Brittany's friends ask her.  
  
“No, silly.” Brittany giggled. “That's my stepdad.” She glanced back at him and waved. Finn smiled like a dope and waved back before heading out to the football field. It wasn't fully packed yet, but he could see that there were a lot of people out to support the cheerleaders. Or perhaps to watch them bounce and fly about. Finn snorted to himself, bought a tall cup of soda, and made his way to the top bleacher.  
  
It was a warm day and the cold drink helped him get over his aversion to heat. Finn fiddled with his phone, checking emails and answering questions from his employees. When the announcer started to list off the schools competing for the tenth annual cheerleading competition, he tucked his phone away and watched the first team dance and perform.  
  
He was no connoisseur, even if he was a quarterback in high school and halfway through college. He had no idea what flip was which, but he did know how to appreciate perfect landings. Finn watched Brittany enough times on the trampoline to know what a good landing looked like, despite his heart leaping to his throat each time she missed.  
  
Cheers filled the football field when the home team—Brittany's cheerleading crowd—was announced. Finn immediately sought out his favourite girl. A flash of gold and red caught his eye. Awe filled him right then.  
  
Brittany was in her element, dancing the way she did across the field. She jumped, flipped, flew in the air, and did splits. Finn watched, slack jawed. He knew Brittany was talented, but holy wow.  
  
When their performance ended, thunderous applause shook the entire field. Feet were stamped on the bleachers. There was whistling. Yelling. A lot of noise. Finn smiled and yelled with them. Brittany caught his eye then. She blew him a kiss and beamed at him, a great ray of sunshine in his heart.

* * *

 

Finn waited for Brittany by the field while everyone mingled with one another around him. Brittany’s cheerleading team won, of course, there was no doubt in that. Still, Finn was happy and proud as hell for his stepdaughter and the way she held up her trophy. He was snacking on popcorn from one of the food trucks when Brittany came out of nowhere with a kiss to his cheek. “Hey there, winner.” Finn kissed the top of her head. “Popcorn?”

“No thanks,” Brittany looped her arms around Finn’s and tugged him to the car. “Remember what I promised you when I told you that you were going to drop me off today?” She asked innocently, but Finn remembered. It was anything but.

“I sure do.” Finn finished his snack and crumpled the paper bag. He threw it away and got into the driver’s seat while Brittany threw her bag into the trunk. Brittany sat in the passenger’s side and he drove them to an empty parking lot at the back of the campus. “Don’t your friends have parties planned since you guys won?”

Brittany hummed and moved to straddle Finn’s lap. He pushed his seat back so she had enough room to get herself between Finn’s chest and the steering wheel. “They do have something planned but I rather spend my win with you.”

Finn couldn’t help but grin, duck his head and rest it against Brittany’s shoulder. “You’re so cute, Finn.” She laughed and grasped his neck, nails raking up his scalp. Rocking her hips into Finn’s lap, Brittany tugged him by the hair to lick his bottom lip. “You taste like popcorn.”

“Just ate some,” he murmured. Finn blindly reached for mints in his pocket, popped them in his mouth. He chewed them down and pecked Brittany’s lips. “That’s better.”

Brittany smiled and scooted back to take Finn’s half erect cock out. She locked her eyes with him and licked her hand. Grasping his dick, she fisted him in slow, twisting strokes of her palm and kissed Finn. Her tongue grazed his, and Finn had to resist fucking into her hand.

Palms firm on her ass, Finn yanked her spanks and panties aside to feel her cum pooling around her entrance. He dragged his fingers against her folds, slicking them up, before pushing his digits inside her pussy. Brittany’s breath hitched, her teeth sank into the flesh of his neck, and her hand squeezed his pulsing cock. “Gonna ride you so hard, daddy.” Brittany whispered, low and sweet against Finn’s ear. “’til you’re filling me up with your warm load again.”

Finn squirmed and lifted Brittany up so she could position his cock against her entrance. “Yes…” He hissed, kissing her again. It was starting to get humid in the car, and Finn cursed himself for not cracking the windows open. He squeezed Brittany’s butt, urged her to ride him. Which she did. Her hips made circles while she bounced on him, the entire car rocking with her rhythm.

The fact that Brittany’s pussy was so wet and so warm made sweat trickle along Finn’s face, down the line of his jaw. Brittany was panting heavily now, murmuring and moaning words he couldn’t understand against his brow. He held her tightly against him. “Rub my clit, Finn.” Brittany moaned. She tightened her arms around his neck and squealed when he did exactly as she asked.

“I’m gonna fucking shoot my load in this pussy,” Finn nibbled her earlobe, rubbed her clit in rough, fast circles that made Brittany fuck herself more impatiently into him. “Love how you choke my cock with how tight you get, Brittany. You gonna come?”

“Y-yes!” Brittany shrieked. Threw her head back and gushed all over Finn’s cock, still hard and buried balls deep inside her clenching, throbbing walls. Finn groaned at the rippling sensation while he kissed along Brittany’s damp throat.

“Hold on tight, baby.” Finn wrapped his arms around her body and jerked his hips. He rested his forehead against her chest. Could feel the heartbeat steady against his cheek. What he wouldn’t give for this for life. Finn let out a choked groan. Cock twitched once before ropes and ropes of his load shot out of him. Thick and white, pooling inside Brittany’s pussy.

He slumped back, breathing heavily. Brittany was smiling, kissing his cheek. “It’s hot in here.” She said. She twisted her body without getting off of Finn’s softening cock and turned the engine on. Forgetting her position, as soon as the car started, Brittany’s ass pressed into the car horn, blaring until their head hurt. “Sorry!”

Finn laughed the entire time he helped Brittany onto her seat. “S’okay, baby. You wanna get ice cream on the way back?”

At this, Brittany grinned. “Yes I do.” 


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Brittany announced that school was over and she was finally in the midst of her five-month summer vacation. As she exclaimed this, she threw Finn a meaningful glance. Eleanor merely nodded, oblivious to the stirring in Finn's trousers. “That's great, honey. Any plans with your friends this summer?”

“Probably Cedar Point in June? We haven't really discussed it yet. I'll probably hang out at home and go to cheerleading practice or to the dance studio.” Brittany twirled her finger through her blonde locks and smiled. “I'm sure Finn will keep me company.”

Finn fidgeted. “You know it, Britt. Though I'll be busy for a few months. Summer time means kids play more games so the servers are going to need a revamping. But yeah, other than that, I'm free.”

“Great!” Brittany leapt off the kitchen stool and kissed her mom, and then Finn, her soft lips lingering against the line of Finn's jaw. He watched her bound up the stairs, oblivious to Eleanor's hands running along his back. All he could see was Brittany.

“I'm really happy to see that you two are getting along. She wasn't that nice to you when we first met.”

Shrugging, Finn finished his coffee. “It's normal. Besides, it's not that she wasn't nice. She just didn't trust me back then. But we're cool now. We're friends.”

* * *

" _Yes, yes, yes_... Fuck me with that big cock of yours, daddy.” Brittany's nails raked into Finn's back. He pounded into her, right against the wall. Eleanor just left for work. And as soon as the roar of her engine faded in the background, the first thing Finn did was walk upstairs, slow and calm. No point in sprinting anyway. He knew Brittany was waiting for him, and the wait was always his favourite part.

He pushed the door open into her room and found Brittany sitting on the edge of her bed, watching something on her laptop. She looked up, saw Finn, and smiled. Finn stood by the doorway while Brittany closed her laptop and placed it on her desk. Everything happened instantaneously. Brittany leapt into his arms, he caught her, and pressed her hard against the wall. Mouth on her neck, her hands pushing his pants off.

Finn tugged her pajama pants past her ass. He wrapped her legs around him and humped her hand until he was completely hard. “Fuck me, Finn. I've been craving your cock since I woke up.” Brittany gripped the back of his neck and yanked his head back for a bruising kiss.

He wasted no time shoving his meat inside her dripping hole. He pumped into her in hard, steady strokes, hips clapping against the underside of her thighs. “I need to eat this pussy again.” He murmured against her mouth. “Gonna have you sit on my face all day, baby girl—”

So enamoured was he with Brittany's parted mouth, her ragged breathing, and her tight heat engulfing him that he didn't hear the car park outside once more. He didn't hear footsteps, the rhythmic clacking of heels against pavement, of the front door opening. All he heard was a distant call of his name. “Finn? Brittany? Have any of you seen my files?”

The older man froze, eyes shot wide. “Shit!” He made a move to pull out but Brittany fisted his hair and tightened around his thick cock.

“Don't pull out. Keep fucking me, daddy.” Brittany husked, slapping Finn's cheek lightly. “I can feel your dick twitch, you know. You _like_ the idea of being caught.” She smirked, rocking her hips into Finn's.

“Finn?” Eleanor called out again. He almost didn't hear her, what with his heartbeat beating in his ears.

“I think they're on the coffee table!” Finn called out, his cock sliding out of Brittany, only to be sheathed back inside. He maintained the deep thrusts. Rammed his cock into Brittany until she's whimpering, muffled against his neck.

“Not there!” Eleanor answered. Finn could hear her footsteps climbing up the stairs. He picked up the pace, keeping Brittany up with one arm while he rubbed her stiff, slick clit. “Where are you? Where's Brittany?”

“Right here, mom!” Brittany called, and Finn winced. His wife is going to catch him with his cock pumping into his step-daughter. He's going to be so fucking screwed. “Finn's helping me fix my door. It jammed and now it won't open.”

Finn blinked and glanced at the door. It was _actually_ locked. How could Eleanor possibly believe that? But all she said was okay, accepting the fact as is. “Keep going, Finny.” Brittany grasped the base of his neck, her hips grinding into him. “I'm going to come hard for this dick.” She mouthed at his neck, his throat, and bit down hard. Finn gasped and deepened his rough thrusts until she was gripping onto him like a lifeline, her entire body shaking and trembling against him.

“Found it! I hope you fix that door soon, Finn. I'll see you guys later.” Eleanor yelled, while Finn grunted. His cum sputtered out his cock, thick and white, coating Brittany's insides. Brittany hummed and said goodbye to her mother with no hitch to her voice while he pumped her full of his load.

Finn staggered back onto Brittany's bed. Panting, sweaty, and still unbearably hard. The blonde girl smirked and made circles with her hips. “You came a lot more than usual, you know.”

He swallowed hard, cheeks flush and his hands tight on her ass. “That was fucking hot, but I seriously thought we were going to get caught.”

Brittany kissed him and shoved him down to lie on the bed. Her palms flat on his chest, she started to ride him slow and deep, the tip of his cock brushing deep into her, against the mouth of her cervix. She squealed each time his cock grazed the sensitive spot. “Fuck me hard again, daddy. We're not going to get caught _this_ time.”

* * *

Finn finished brushing his hair, making sure it was perfectly styled. He slipped on his silk shirt, his pressed trousers, and put on his sterling silver watch. This was all for a business meeting, and he needed to make an impression to receive an investment for his company. He even put on cuff links.

“Ooh, fancy.” Brittany entered, smoothie in her hand. “Where are you going all dressed up like that?”

“I have a meeting,” Finn explained as he opened his dresser. He surveyed the hooks for the perfect tie. Brittany stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection. “What's a good tie for this shirt, Britt?”

Her hand darted out and she plucked a gold and blue tie off the hooks. It was the one she gave to him for his birthday last year. Corn silk and azure, like Brittany's hair and her eyes. It was actually a wonder he didn't wear it more often. Probably due to the fact that he rarely wore office attire, “Great choice.” Finn kissed her forehead and was about to put it on but Brittany stopped him.

“I wanna do it.” She flipped his collar, slung the silk tie around the back of his neck. Finn licked his lips, admired Brittany's eyelashes as she deftly did a knot. “There.” It wasn't a correct knot, but Finn didn't care one bit. “Can I come with you? I'm bored at home and all of my friends have things to do.” Brittany pouted and ran her palms along Finn's broad chest. “Pleeeeeease?”

Finn laughed and tilted her chin upwards. Kissed her tenderly, tasted raspberry on her lips. “Go and get dressed. I'll wait for you downstairs.”

The younger woman was ready in half an hour. Dressed in a flowery dress, her hair in a ponytail. Finn grabbed his briefcase and told Brittany she looked great. They headed to the car to drive to Finn's office, a tall structure in downtown Lima. “You can hang out in my office while I'm in the meeting.” Finn said. “I really have no idea why I still have the corner office. I don't even use it.”

They rode the elevator to the sixth floor. Finn showed Brittany his office, kissed her cheek, and left for the board meeting. He spent almost an hour inside the conference room, convincing and presenting his ideas to the wealthy people who were interested in his company's plans. In the end, he succeeded. Finn shook the hands of his investors and walked out, grinning like a maniac.

“I got them, Britt.” Finn declared as he entered his office. He closed the door behind him and found Brittany playing one of the games he released recently on his computer. He stood beside her and watched her play. “You're awesome at that.”

Brittany tugged him down by his tie and kissed him, tongue flicking between his lips before pulling away. “Congratulations on your meeting going well.” She paused the game and stood, pushing Finn to sit on his office chair. Brittany smirked, hiked her legs on either side of Finn's thighs, mounting him. Finn's hands immediately went to her ass, cupping the soft flesh, slipping up the hem of her dress to finger her pussy.

“No panties?” Finn choked out, his cock going from limp to hard as a stone pillar in less than ten seconds. “Do I get congratulatory sex now?”

Brittany worked on the buttons of Finn's shirt but kept his tie on. Once his chest was exposed, Brittany moaned and licked his nipple as she sank on her knees to the floor. He arched, cock throbbing. Brittany's mouth and lips and tongue on his nipples were driving him insane. “F-fuck, they're sensitive.” Finn mumbled as he squirmed.

“I know,” Brittany grinned and kissed down his flat stomach. She kissed the swell in his pants, the cock straining against the zipper. “I wanna go on a limb here and assume you've been dreaming of fucking me in your office for a long time now.” Brittany unbuckled his belt, opened up his pants. His boxer briefs stretched across his erection. “You're so hard.”

Finn groaned and flexed his hips. “I'm totally hard for you all the time, I don't know— _shit_...” Brittany tongued his balls over the fabric until it was wet. He could feel her breath, the heat of it making him twitch. “Baby girl, please.”

“Tell me, _daddy_.” Brittany crooned, nipping the skin just above the garter of his boxers. Finn gripped the armrest of his chair and swore he felt lightheaded. He swallowed hard. Licked his lips to moisten them.

“Need your hot mouth sucking me off, Britt.” Finn groaned. Relief made his meat twitch when Brittany tugged his boxers past his knees. “You know just how to suck me to make me come so hard.”

“Mmhmm, what else?” Brittany propped his dick up and pressed her cheek against the hot stalk of his cock. Finn convulsed at the soft kisses she pressed along the vein that curled up his cock. “Keep talking for me, Finny. Or I won't suck this big dick.”

Finn bit the inside of his cheek. He swore he would die if Brittany left him dangling in the limbo of arousal. “Please, baby girl. Daddy needs that tongue on my cock.” He jerked his hips to fuck into Brittany's curled hand around the base. “You're the only one who can suck me so fucking good.”

Brittany curled her tongue against the crown of Finn's cock, lips wrapping around the blushing tip. He let out a strangled groan, felt precum shuttle out of his needy dick. Brittany sucked harshly, wet noises coming from her lips. She hummed and focused on licking the steady leak of sticky cum on the slit of Finn's meat. “You taste so good, daddy.” She murmured before engulfing him into her mouth. Brittany gagged but kept pushing Finn's fat cock into her throat. Wet noises from her throat made Finn's toes curl, made him want to come so hard.

But he held off, grateful for the hand that grasped the base of him. Brittany pulled her mouth back, strands of spit and precum connecting her lips to Finn's meat. She pumped her fists and kissed the tip.

A sharp knock interrupted the best blowjob of Finn's life. He cussed under his breath while Brittany crawled under his desk. Finn buttoned his shirt quickly and smoothed it out, hoping nothing seemed amiss. “Come in.”

His head of animations walked in, greeted him and handed him a sheaf of papers. “Some paperwork for you. How's it going, sir? How did the meeting go?”

Finn had half the mind to fire her on the spot. But the other half of his brain was mush what with Brittany suckling on the tip of his cock, both of her hands jacking him off. “Fine. It went well.” Finn sucked in a breath and glanced down at Brittany. Her mouth stretched around him was a sight to behold. “They gave us the funding we need to finish the game.”

“Sweet! Hey, you should come with me and the rest of. The animation team later for a drink.” She offered.

“N-no thanks.” Finn's voice hitched when Brittany began licking his balls, sucking them firmly with her tongue playing with the spheres. “I have plans with my stepdaughter tonight. Maybe next week?”

The lead animator whose name escaped Finn at the moment due to Brittany's mouth on him seemed to be disappointed. “Alright, boss. See you, then.”

Finn waited, gripping the armrest tight, for the door to slam shut once more. Once the door met the frame, Finn released a guttural noise. “Fucking hell, Britt. You're going to kill me.”

Brittany grinned in delight, her lips parted, and tongue tracing the head of Finn's cock. “Yeah, but it feels good, doesn't it?”

“Sure does,” Finn scooted his char back and pulled Brittany up. She kissed him and made a soft noise when he made her sit on his desk. Finn swept the upright calendar and the papers that was delivered to him not too long ago. Brittany wrapped Finn's tie around her hand and pulled him down as she laid on her back.

“Fuck me, _sir_ ,” Brittany purred, her legs wrapping around Finn's hips. He licked his lips, flipped her skirt, and slapped his heavy meat against her pussy.

“Call me daddy.” Finn tugged the collar of her dress so he could suck her tits. He rutted his length against her folds, teasing her clit. She tugged his tie and he hissed as the tightness around his neck increased. Brittany raised a brow and pulled at the tie again, earning a soft whimper from Finn.

“Put your cock in me, daddy. My pussy needs it.” Brittany wrestled with the mangled knot to loosen it around Finn's neck. He nudged his cockhead against her entrance and sheathed himself in her mind-numbing wet heat. Finn leaned over her, chest flush against hers for a kiss. Brittany grasped his hair in one fist, and one hand around the base of his neck.

Finn's dick twitched. This was new territory and he had no idea what to think. All he really knew was Brittany's hand around his neck aroused him even more. But she wasn't squeezing. Just had a soft hand wrapped around his throat. Finn made deep, plunging thrusts into her pussy, pulling all the way out before slamming back in.

Brittany's nails dug into the nape of Finn's neck, her head thrown back as she cried out. Finn covered her lips with his in case anyone could hear her sexy moans. He fucked her hard and deep, on his desk, his pen holder rattling with each sharp jut of his hips. “You look so good, baby girl. With your legs spread open for me like this. Tell me how much you want daddy's cock.”

He was getting into this daddy play and he knew it. Probably, he surmised, because every time he spoke filthy things into Brittany's ear, her pussy would clench and she seemed to come harder, shaking and trembling until he followed suit.

“Gonna come, daddy!” Brittany whimpered, her hips rising to meet Finn's thrusts. He stood straight, gripped her thighs, and rammed his cock into her. “Do it. Be a good girl and come for daddy.” Finn murmured, his fingers barely grazing her clit when Brittany gasped and clamped down on Finn's pumping cock. She came hard, eyes squeezed shut and gasping for breath. Clinging to Finn. Entire body trembling.

Finn slowed but Brittany's tightness was too much to bear. He grunted and shot ropes of his cum inside her, thrusting shallowly to empty himself. Pushed his cum deep inside her. Kissed her softly.

He pulled out and slumped on his office chair, admiring the trickle of his load from her pink, blushing pussy. Brittany, still panting, spread her legs wider into a perfect split. “Clean me up, Finny?”

The older man scooted his chair close and nuzzled her milky thighs. Licked the juncture where her hip and leg met. Brittany giggled at the ticklish feeling of his scruffy beard. Gasped softly when Finn's tongue traced the shape of her clit.

She fisted Finn's hair and pulled him in. Finn dipped his tongue inside her hole and sucked his cum out. Mixed with Brittany's cum, his load didn't taste as weird to him. He pushed the backs of her knees up, allowing him to fuck his tongue into her deeper, nose grazing her clit.

Finn hummed as he worked. Fresh girl cum trickled out if Brittany's pussy which he eagerly lapped up. His tongue dragged lower, grazing the crinkled skin of her ass. A squeak escaped her and she gripped his hair tighter. “A-again... _Fuck_ , lick my ass again, Finn.”

Her reaction was definitely a good one. Finn buried his face between her ass cheeks and flicked his tongue around the tiny pucker, the very tip of his tongue dipping into the firm ring of muscle. His nose, pressed against her cunt, was coated with cum but he didn't mind.

Finn worked his tongue into her butthole until she relaxed, her ring of muscle giving into his tongue. Brittany was definitely leaking from her pussy, so Finn alternated between her pussy and her asshole.

It didn't take too long for her to come from Finn's firm licks. Brittany shuddered and humped his mouth before she froze, a low moan rumbling through her throat as her orgasm flooded through her. She slumped, twitching and panting raggedly.

Finn pulled back after a final lick. His cock was hard again, but that was the least of his worries. All he could think about was Brittany, sprawled and wracked with the tremors of her orgasm. “You good?” He asked, putting his boxers and his trousers back on, hiding his bulge as well as he could. He scooted his chair close to the desk and rubbed Brittany's belly as her breathing evened out.

“I'm fucking awesome.” She smiled, slightly droopy, her eyes half-closed. “Might need a nap though.”

Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead, her nose, her mouth. He carried her to the couch and eased her on it. “Nap for a bit while I clean up here. Then I'm taking you home, okay?”

“Mm'kay...” Brittany sighed and curled into a ball. Finn's heart swelled. As he picked up the papers and the junk that fell, he would glance ever so often towards Brittany. Sleeping peacefully with a smile on her lips. He stopped feeling guilty, he realized, because in the mess that he was in—fucking his step-daughter—all he really wanted was one thing.

All he wanted was Brittany to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn was making brownies for him and Brittany when his phone rang. He stopped stirring the brown batter for a moment to search for his phone, which was apparently in Brittany's hands. “Hello, Finn Hudson's phone. This is his step-daughter speaking.” Finn smiled and shook his head as Brittany spoke to whoever was on the other line. He finished stirring and buttered the pan. After putting the brownie batter in it, he tapped it to release the air bubbles and added a topping of almonds and walnuts on one half of the brownie batter, and chopped up white chocolate on the other half. He slid the pan in the heated oven and set the timer.

“Who was it?” Finn asked after Brittany hung up.

“Quinn called and asked if we can meet them for dinner. They're in town for a mini-vacation since Rachel has a break from Broadway.” Brittany grabbed the spatula and licked the remnants of the sweet batter.

“Did you tell them we can meet them? Eleanor can't come though. She's been busy for weeks now.” Finn washed the bowl and his hands. He turned to Brittany and kissed her cheek free of the batter.

“I told them it's only the two of us.” She smiled and hugged Finn's broad chest. “At least you don't have to make dinner tonight.”

Finn chuckled and lifted Brittany up and carried her to the living room. He kneeled on the floor, Brittany sitting on the couch as they kissed. They made out like that for a while. Brittany loved kissing and Finn loved kissing Brittany so it was a win-win for them both. As they kissed, Brittany scratched Finn's scalp, suckled on his bottom lip, and tugged his hair ever so often. While Finn slid his hands up her shirt to feel her smooth skin, the underside of her breasts, the heat of her on his palm.

They made out. Soft moans, warm breaths mingling. Brittany pulling Finn on top to rest his weight on her, to pin her down. Finn kissing along her neck, inhaling the sweetness of her.

It wasn't until the timer for the brownies went off that Finn pulled himself away from Brittany's lips. Their mouths swollen, they stumbled off the couch. Brittany teased Finn about his boner, but he merely kissed her cheek. He pulled the brownies out of the oven, and as they cooled, fucked Brittany against the kitchen counter.

* * *

After a shower, Finn dressed in the outfit Brittany picked out for him. Not that he couldn't dress himself, but Brittany liked doing it. He waited for her in the kitchen as he cut up the brownies in squares and put them in a box for later.

Brittany appeared, wearing the necklace Finn gave him a few weeks ago. It was a simple heart and it rested just below the hollow of her throat. Finn smiled when he saw her. “All set? You have the address of the restaurant?”

She held up her phone. “Got it here. You called mom and told her where we would be, right?”

Finn nodded, and together they walked out of the house. He drove to the restaurant and found that Quinn and Rachel were already sitting down on a table far from public view. Finn hugged them both and sat beside Brittany.

After conversing about life in New York, the waiter arrived with menus. As Finn looked through the choices, he felt a hand warm on his thigh. He glanced at Brittany who was already immersed in conversation with Rachel. Swallowing hard, Finn faced Quinn who had an amused look on her face. “So. You look great. How's work?”

Finn launched in a telling of what had happened in his life since he last saw Quinn and Rachel. He talked about his company and Brittany's accomplishments like the proud father he is. The entire time, Quinn was nodding and smiling at all the right parts. Once Finn was done with his telling, she locked her fingers together before her and looked him right in the eyes. “You barely mentioned Eleanor. Is everything alright between you two?”

His throat bobbed, but not because of Brittany's fingers deftly unzipping his trousers and snaking her hand in to touch his half-erect cock. Finn bit his lower lip. Glanced at Brittany who was laughing at something Rachel said. “She's just busy, that's all. So I'm spending time with Brittany like a good stepdad.” He smiled. Brittany took his cock out and began to stroke him in languid movements of her hand.

Quinn eyed him once more but conceded. She asked if the entire table was ready to order, and she was met with a resounding yes. Rachel motioned the waiter over, and Finn immediately tossed a napkin over his lap to hide the fact that Brittany was thumbing the slit of his dick. They ordered their meals and Finn leaned over, curled into himself to hide the pumping hand beneath the table napkin while the waiter made the round of refilling their glasses with water. When asked if he wanted wine, he shook his head. “No thanks, I’m driving.”

“I could drive if you really want a drink.” Brittany offered, squeezing the head of Finn's cock. “And just apple juice for me, thanks.”  
  
“N-no.” Finn choked out. He cleared his throat and avoided Quinn's amused gaze. “I don't like wine anyway, Britt. You know that.”

Brittany flashed him a cute smile and Finn was caught off guard with how adorable she was, and how naughty at the same time. She jerked his cock with rapid pumps. “Yeah, I forgot. You only really drink coffee and Capri suns.”

The whole table laughed and Finn chuckled. Showed how well this girl knew him. He wondered if Eleanor even knew that about him.   
The waiter arrived with platters of appetizers—grilled tomatoes topped with fresh mozzarella and hand-picked basil, toasted bruschetta, and grilled beets covered in walnuts and oozing goat's cheese. Finn sighed in relief when Brittany released his cock to pick up a fork and start eating. He made a jerky motion to tuck his rigid erection back in his pants but one look from Brittany made him stop. So he sat there, his table napkin forming a tent across his lap to hide his hard cock.

As Rachel told them about the successes of her third Broadway show, Finn was made to promise to take Brittany to one sometime. He rubbed his step-daughter's back and said, of course. They'll go sometime during Brittany's long summer vacation after he stops being so busy.

Quinn smiled then. “Maybe bring Eleanor if you can?”

Finn shrugged. “ _If_ we can.”

The rest of the night breezed through, and they were in the midst of waiting for dessert. Finn's cock didn't flag one bit due to Brittany stroking him every few minutes to keep his dick upright. The endless teasing had him sweating that Quinn made the waiter turn the thermostat down. He thanked her, but didn't explain why he was so fidgety. All Brittany did was smile knowingly and squeeze the base of his meat.

Finn was sure that he would a) get caught by the waiter, b) bust all over the napkin and the table, or c) moan so loud Quinn and Rachel would know what's going on and they would take Brittany away from him. Or all three at once. He side-eyed Brittany and shifted in his seat. Whispered a soft _'please'_.

Smirking, Brittany glanced at Rachel and Quinn who seemed to be preoccupied with a message they received on Quinn's phone. Brittany sped up her hand and Finn's breathing picked up. He gripped the edge of the table and he could feel precum dribbling down the length of his cock. Brittany whisked away the napkin and bent down for a harsh suck, tongue digging into the slit of Finn's meat.

That was his undoing. It was a wonder he didn't cry out, but his legs shook and he shot ropes of his cum inside Brittany's greedy mouth. She cleaned him up with efficiency and sat up straight. Quinn and Rachel none the wiser.

Finn was limp and breathless. His cock softening as he watched the two women before him in a daze. Quinn glanced at him. “You okay, Finn?”

“He's fine. Just full.” Brittany patted his stomach and he jerked back to mindful consciousness.

Finn smiled and fixed his pants, tucking his limp cock back in his boxers. “Britt's right. That was really good food. But I think we'll skip dessert.” He made a show of checking his watch. It was only nine p.m. but he really needed a different kind of dessert, one that didn't involve chocolate. “I have work tomorrow and Brittany has a... thing.”

“Cheer practice.” She supplied. He took out his wallet but Quinn merely glared at him.

“Go ahead, you two. But you better be free this weekend for a little get-together, you hear me?” Rachel shooed them away. “Say hello to Eleanor for us, okay?”

Finn nodded, kissed his friends on the cheek and bade them another goodbye. He held Brittany by the hand as they left the warm glow of the restaurant. The moon was at its peak, summer breeze blowing past them, cooling their flushed faces. Finn and Brittany walked over to the car. He unlocked the door but instead of opening the passenger's side for Brittany, he pressed his body against hers. She smiled up at him, wrapped her hands around the base of his neck, and kissed him.

He could taste the apples on her tongue and her lips. Finn pulled her closer, couldn't get her close enough. He drew back and kissed her cheek. “You okay, Finn?” Brittany asked. Concern flickered in her eyes. “You're kind of quiet.”

Finn laughed and kissed her jaw, her neck. “Sorry, I think my brain is still dazed from that orgasm you gave me.” Brittany laughed at that. “Let's go home. I plan on making _you_ orgasm a lot tonight. You look so damn gorgeous, baby girl.”

Brittany smiled and slapped his cheek affectionately. They got in the car and Finn drove as fast as he could. Once home, he and Brittany ran inside the house, giggling and unable to keep their hands off of each other. Brittany wrestled with his tie. Pushed his blazer off of his broad shoulders while he deftly unzipped the back of her dress without even having to look. Finn almost tripped on a shoe but Brittany caught him.

“Clumsy.” She teased.

“Hush. Those were your shoes.”

Brittany jumped in his arms and Finn carried her upstairs. She ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up. So lost was he with the feel of Brittany's lips on him that he almost didn't hear the sound of another person's breathing down the hall in the master's bedroom.

“Wait,” Finn whispered, freezing in the middle of the hallway, his stepdaughter in his arms with her dress hiked up and her legs around his waist. “I think your mom's home.”

Brittany blinked. “I don't remember seeing her car.”

Finn's heart rate picked up and approached the bedroom. He pushed the door open there, in the midst of the sheets, was Eleanor. She was fast asleep, the light of the lamp illuminating her relaxed features.

“Oh. I'll go back to my room then.” Brittany kissed Finn's cheek. “Good night, Finn.”

It was ridiculous how torn he was. Should he stay with his wife, you know, the woman he married? Or should he be with the woman who makes his heart soar like shooting stars or fireworks or some projectile that made him _feel_ things?

He sighed. Entered the bedroom and stood by the foot of the bed. He shouldn't feel this indecisive. He's a grown ass man. He's an adult. He should be able to make a choice because he knew exactly what he wanted.

Finn removed his pants, folded them neatly and placed it in his side of the dresser. He stepped into the shower to just wash away the sweat and the styling product in his hair. Towel-drying himself, Finn stared himself at the mirror while be brushed his teeth. He spat and gargled. He swore under his breath and stepped out.

His knuckles tapped softly against the door of Brittany's bedroom. He heard shuffling and then the door opened a second later. Brittany was still in her dress, the back unzipped, exposing her spine, her pale skin. “Hi.”

Finn wrapped his arms around her and walked in her room. He kicked the door behind him and locked it just to make sure. “What are you doing here?”

“What else? I want to fall asleep with you.” Finn sat on the bed with Brittany standing between his legs. He craned his neck and kissed her. Pulled off her dress, kissing down her body. He removed her bra and she pulled a sleep shirt on. He tugged the covers back. “I know I'm not being responsible, but...”

A finger on his mouth prevented him from speaking any further. “It's fine, Finn.” Brittany kissed his forehead and slid into bed and so did he. Their legs tangled together. 

“Did you brush your teeth?” Brittany nodded. “I can fact-check that, you know.”

The blonde giggled. “ _Fiiiiine,”_ she whined playfully and slapped Finn's chest. She rolled out of bed and so did he. Just to be in the same room with her, he sat on the toilet seat cover and watched Brittany brush his teeth. She finished, rinsed, and sat on Finn's lap. Brittany pressed her mouth against his and breathed softly. “Better?”

She smelled like mint toothpaste, and Finn closed his eyes. Wrapped his limbs around her hips and hoisted her up to carry her to her bed. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Brittany's warm hands slip up Finn's shirt to stroke his stomach. Finn scratches lightly on the small of her back.

“Do you want me to…?” Finn trailed off, her palms rubbing along her sides to finger the garter of her panties. “I promised to make you come a lot tonight, remember?”

The blonde girl grinned but even Finn could tell how sleepy she was. “Nah. You’ll make up for it tomorrow, daddy.”

All Finn could see was Brittany's bright blue eyes. Her eyelids fluttered. She was fighting sleep. It was rare that they cuddled like this. Most of the time, they would be fucking. Trying to keep quiet, muffling their moans against each other's necks. But there was no need for that at the moment. Brittany's rhythmic breaths was the only sound in Finn's ears. Brittany's warmth the only sensation he could feel.

He pressed a soft mouth against her brow. Her eyelashes tickled his cheek. 

Before he knew anything else beyond Brittany's legs tangling with his and her mouth on the base of his throat, Finn fell asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Finn picked up two cups filled with punch and turned back around to look for Brittany in the midst of unfamiliar faces. Working from home was bad for interpersonal relations in the work place and he knew it. He didn't even want to go in the first place, but Brittany wanted to. So here they were, without Eleanor, in a co-worker’s house party.  
  
He waded through a small crowd of programmers, smiling politely at them, before slipping into the second living room. Brittany was playing with toddlers, Wiimote in her hand as she danced. Finn smiled at the adorable sight, the way the other kids tried to dance the way she did. He plopped himself on a vacant arm chair and cheered when the song ended.  
  
Brittany spun and beamed at the sight of him. “Hi! I'm having fun, are you having fun?” She asked, taking the drink Finn offered her.   
  
“If you're having fun, I'm having fun.”  
  
She pouted and plopped herself on his lap. Finn made a soft noise, eyes darting around to see if anyone could see them. The second living room was secluded on purpose so the adults could have fun without the kids bothering them. Brittany smirked and curled her arms around Finn's neck. “I know how to make you have _fun_ , daddy.”  
  
Finn watched her lick her lips, pink tongue against pink mouth. “Tell me, baby girl.” He kept an eye on the kids who were immersed in the game. Groped Brittany's ass over her silver dress.   
  
“Fuck me. On your co-worker’s bed.” Brittany whispered, hot breath on his ear. She wiggled her ass, grinding into Finn's dick. His slacks felt incredibly tight as he tried to calm himself. “We can sneak upstairs and you can pound me as hard as you want. I won't mind.”  
  
Finn breathed softly. “You're going to kill me one day.” He murmured, kissing her tender lips. “Come on, let's find a way up without being seen.”  
  
Leaving the kids to have fun by themselves, Finn and Brittany found the stairs that led to the bedrooms. They were stopped for a conversation, where Finn introduced Brittany as his step-daughter. When asked about his wife, Finn merely apologized. Told them she was incredibly busy.  
  
It was Brittany who got them out of the conversation before it led to vacation arrangements. Finn couldn't possibly tell them his plans of fucking his step-daughter every day for five months. So Brittany ushered him away, looping her arms around his. They stood before the empty hallway where the stairs were. A line of rope strung across the banister and taped against the wall. A piece of sign that read _off-limits_ barred anyone from going through.  
  
But Brittany merely slipped under. Finn gaped. “Brittany! There's a _sign_!”  
  
The blonde shrugged. “It's a piece of string and a sheet of paper.” She said. “It only keeps honest people out, Finn.”  
  
Finn shook his head, amused. He looked around, then slipped past the rope. They tiptoed upstairs in the way they knew best. Brittany found the master's bedroom, and they entered. The bed was huge and neatly made. “Catch me.” He heard Brittany say, and she leapt into his arms. Finn stumbled a few steps back and kissed her.  
  
Brittany raked the pads of her fingers against his scalp, teeth sinking into his lip. “Need you to fuck me hard, daddy.” She panted against his mouth. She gripped his hair and grasped his jaw. “Show me how much you love me.”  
  
Finn lowered Brittany on the edge of the bed and went on his knees onto the floor. He spread her legs apart and slipped a hand up her skirt. Panties soaking wet, Finn hooked his arms around her legs and tugged. Brittany squeaked and she fell on her back against the bed, giggling.  
  
He wasted no time removing her lace panties which he tucked inside his pocket. Finn rubbed the scruff of his jaw against her soft inner thighs. He latched onto her pussy, devouring her in practiced strokes of his tongue. Brittany writhed above him, her fingers tangled with his dark locks.  
  
“Yes, daddy...” Brittany panted softly. Her back arched, Finn's tongue sliding into her sopping wet cunt. “ _Ohhh_ my god—” she released a strangled groan. Finn nosed at her clit and dragged his tongue up and down her folds. He suckled her pussy lips and sucked out the cum that continuously trickled out of her.  
  
Brittany's tits heaved with every breath she took. Finn watched her, eyes darkening, cock throbbing in his slacks. He pushed her legs by the backs of her knees, closed them together, and admired her slick, plump cunt lips and the puckered star of her tiny asshole. Finn felt lecherous at the moment, and he embraced it completely. He dove into Brittany's pussy, his tongue flicking her butthole.  
  
“Fuck, daddy!” She shrieked. Finn clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her eager moans. While he teased the tip of her tongue into the tight pucker. Brittany bucked, warned him that she was about to come. He immediately latched on to her clit, his finger slick with her slippery juices. He rubbed against her flaring asshole. “Yes, yes— _mmph_!” Brittany almost screamed and she came in strong waves. Her entire body trembled, her legs parting and closing around Finn's head. He refused to stop lapping and dragging his tongue against her twitching clit.  
  
“F-fuck...” She breathed, yanking Finn's mouth off her pussy. “You're too good at eating pussy, daddy.”  
  
Finn licked his lips, savoured the taste of her on his tongue. “Only yours. You taste too good, baby.” He kissed her and she worked his trousers open. Once she got his cock out, she stroked his length with two hands and kissed the sensitive tip.  
  
Her tongue curled around the cockhead and he was about to moan out when he heard something. Footsteps. His heart lurched, he gripped the back of Brittany's neck. _'Keep going_ ,' he whispered, and Brittany couldn't help but smirk. She wrapped her plump lips around his cock and suckled.  
  
Finn heard chatting, probably a few steps from the bedroom door. He swallowed hard and thrust into Brittany's warm mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head as she took him deeper. The noise of voices was making him nervous as fuck. All he wanted was to take his step-daughter on his co-worker’s bed. Was that too much to ask?  
  
Probably, but Finn was too hard to care. He pulled his dick out of Brittany's mouth and grunted at how wet and slick she made him. “Bend over the bed.” Finn murmured, pumping his spit-slick meat. He curled himself over Brittany's back and kissed her neck, her shoulders, her cheek. Finn positioned his dick against her entrance and slammed inside her soft, soaking cunt.  
  
Finn clamped a hand over Brittany's mouth and devoured her ear. “Don't make a noise.” He whispered, and he could feel her clench around his cock. She nodded, her azure eyes swirling like deep pools of the ocean. Finn pressed his forehead against her back and pounded into her. “Your pussy is so fucking loose around me, baby girl. You think I ruined your naughty hole with my cock?”  
  
All Brittany could do was squeeze her eyes shut and nod. Her pussy quivered, his hips slammed into her ass, making steady claps against her flesh. Finn pounded into her. Hard and rough, hips rolling with every thrust. He looped his arms around her and searched for her clit. It was stiff and slick between Finn's fingers. He bit down on her neck, pinched the stiff bud until she's bucking and writhing beneath him.  
  
“That's it...” Finn growled. He uncovered her mouth and Brittany released a wrecked moan. “I can feel your pussy coming, baby girl. Feel good?”  
  
Brittany panted, and with the rest of the strength she had, she pushed Finn off her and shoved him down on the bed. She wrapped a hand around the base of his neck and sank down on his cock. “Your turn to keep quiet, _dirty boy_.”  
  
“Jesus.” Finn hissed. It was the first time Brittany called him that and the effects were... Exponential. But Brittany was having none of his noises. She slapped him across the cheek and covered his mouth with her palm. Finn swore he had never been harder.  
  
Brittany had the ridiculous skill of testing the limits of his arousal.  
  
She mounted him and fucked herself against his rigid meat. Finn whimpered against her palm, hips rising off the bed to meet her down thrusts. His cock was pulsing, and his balls were tightening. He was going to bust, and he's going to bust his brains out.  
  
“Brittany,” he grunted, his stomach flexing. Brittany's nails dug into his cheek and she slapped him again. “I'm gonna c-come.”  
  
She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. Her palm slapped his cheek once more and he couldn’t help but groan. “Do it. Fill me up with your warm load, naughty boy. Shoot that cum inside me.”  
  
Finn arched, his cock swelling and pumping ropes of thick, white semen inside Brittany's clenching pussy. His vision flashed white, grateful for his step-daughter's hand clamped against his mouth. He was sure he would be yelling as pleasure shot through his veins. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck...”_ Finn panted, humping into Brittany's pussy as he finished busting a nut.  
  
Brittany smirked and flattened herself against his rising and falling chest. Kissed him as his eyelids fluttered shut. “Don't sleep here, Finny.”  
  
Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He sat up, cock still buried inside her soaked pussy. He kissed her cheeks, her mouth. Pulling out, he watched his load trickle out of Brittany's wet hole. “Should I clean that up?”  
  
The blonde smirked. “It's fine. Will you get me some paper towels, please?” Finn nodded and darted into the bathroom to wet a wad of tissues. He returned and went on his knees to wipe her inner thighs, her mound, her folds. Brittany shuddered and gripped his shoulders. “ _Finn_.” And he stopped. She smiled and tugged him up. “Thank you, daddy.”  
  
“Anything for my baby girl.” Finn tucked himself back in his pants and threw the tissues away. “Want these back?” He asked, taking Brittany's panties out of his pocket.  
  
Brittany shook her head and kissed him. “You can keep 'em. I don't need them anyway.”  
  
Finn smiled and followed her out of the bedroom. They bade goodbye to the party's host and went home to fuck some more.

* * *

 

In his office, Finn tapped out a bunch of codes that appeared on the left hand screen. On the right monitor, the code was reflected in the game. He smiled to himself and took a sip of coffee. At this rate, he would finish early, which meant more time to spend with his step-daughter.  
  
He kicked off his chair and walked back to the kitchen. Brittany was in cheer practice since eight in the morning and it was nearing lunch time. She would be home in a couple of hours. Finn poured himself another cup of coffee and leaned against the counter to think.  
  
The first time Brittany seduced him was eight months ago. Since then, nothing was ever the same. He barely spent time with Eleanor since she was so busy, but he didn't mind one bit. He had Brittany. To him, she was more than enough.  
  
The ringing of the phone tore him away from his musings. He rushed to answer it, grateful that he left his coffee cup on the counter. He would've dropped it when he received the message.   
  
“Hello, is this the Hudson-Pierce residence? It's about Brittany. She collapsed during practice.”  
  
“I'll be right there.” Finn managed to say. He was shaking. He hung up, pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Rushed out of the house, not caring about anything else but his step-daughter.  
  
Finn was breathless as he rushed into the nurse's office, where the cheerleading coach was waiting. “Where is she?” He demanded. The coach stepped aside and pointed to a small room. Walls painted a pale mint green. Smelled like rubbing alcohol. Like sickness. Finn saw Brittany on the small cot, a thin, coarse sheet covering her quivering body.  
  
He rushed over to her and cupped her cheek. Warm and definitely feverish. “Brittany.” Finn murmured, and she opened her eyes, blue and unfocused.  
  
“Dad?” Her tone was small, weak. Finn's heart wrenched in his ribcage.  
  
“Yeah, it's me.” Finn smiled and so did Brittany. “I'm going to take care of you, okay? Just rest.” He kissed her forehead. The nurse handed him Brittany's bag and he thanked her. “Britt, can you sit up for me?”  
  
The blonde was limp and her skin was hot as Finn helped her sit up. He slipped her shoes on and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips. “Hold on, baby.” He grunted and carried her on his back. He slung Brittany's bag around his neck and thanked the coach and the nurse before leaving the clinic. He walked slowly to the car, Brittany's muffled snoring against the nape of his neck.  
  
It was just a fever, he told himself. People have them all the time. There was no need to panic.  
  
But Brittany was not just another person. Brittany was Finn's step-daughter. He wanted to protect her more than anything else.  
  
He eased her in the backseat and drove them back home. Carried her in his arms to her bedroom, taking one slow step at a time. He lowered her on her bed and brushed her blonde locks off her forehead. Brittany stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
“Do you need anything, baby?” Finn asked softly, tracing her brow with his lips. She was so warm. “Juice? Music? Movie?”  
  
“Mm mm.” Brittany fisted a handful of Finn's shirt. “Just want you, Finn.”  
  
“Give me a sec, okay? I need to get you something to eat. And medicine.” Finn kissed her knuckles. “I'll be right here with you, but I need to take care of you first.”  
  
He pulled away despite his need to just hold her. He filled a basin with cold water. Finn dipped a towel in it and wrung it before placing it on Brittany's forehead. She flinched, but smiled as her skin cooled.  
  
Finn went downstairs to make Brittany some egg drop soup, her favourite. Served it in a bowl along with a glass of juice and two tablets of aspirin. Finn called Eleanor, telling her that Brittany has a fever. Worry was in her voice, and she vowed to be home to help him take care of her. All Finn told her was not to worry. He's taking care of her just fine.  
  
He carried the soup tray up to Brittany's room and set it on her desk. “Baby, are you hungry?” Finn asked, rubbing her stomach after removing her uniform to slip her into his gym shirt and a pair of his boxers. Brittany opened her eyes and nodded.  
  
“Li'l bit.” She sat up and Finn placed the tray on his lap. He fed her spoonful by spoonful, always making sure the soup wasn't too hot to burn her tongue. She finished the soup and he made her drink the tablets. She laid back down and cuddled into the blankets. “Cuddle with me.” Brittany murmured. “Please?”  
  
Finn placed the tray with the bowl on her desk. He removed his hoodie and his jeans to spoon behind her. Her body was a furnace but he didn't mind one bit. He wanted to absorb her heat, make it his, if it would rid her of her fever. Brittany sighed and wrapped Finn's arms around her stomach. She pressed back into him. She fell back to sleep.  
  
Finn spent an hour holding Brittany as she dozed off. He rubbed her stomach in soothing circles, kissed the nape of her neck occasionally. He wanted nothing more than this. Brittany in his arms. Preferably not sick, but he would love her any way he could have her.  
  
He had no idea when he fell asleep but when he woke up, Brittany was facing him and running her fingers against his stomach. “How are you feeling?” He asked. “Better?”  
  
Brittany nodded. “Mmhmm. But I need something else.” She whispered, her fingers trailing down to Finn's boxers.  
  
“Britt, you're sick.” Finn argued weakly.   
  
“And I need to sweat it out.” She smiled innocently and slipped a hand inside Finn's boxers. Palmed his cock until it was stiff and leaking precum. “Fuck me, daddy. I _need_ it.”  
  
Who was he to deny what his baby needed? Finn kissed her mouth and dragged a finger through her folds. “You're so hot, oh my god. Turn around.”  
  
Brittany wriggled so her back was against Finn's broad chest. Finn took his cock out and dragged it against her slick folds. Pushed his meat inside her grasping heat, like molten lava. He hissed and tightly held Brittany to his chest. “Fuck, baby...”  
  
“ _Mmmmm,_ yes. Give me that cock, daddy. Fuck me.” Brittany panted, fingers locking with his. He humped into her, slow and deep. Under the blankets, it was starting to become stifling hot. He was sweating and so was Brittany. “You're so big. I love your cock pounding into me.”  
  
Finn buried his face in her neck and groaned. He was lost in her heat, her slickness, the feel of her.  
  
“Finn? Brittany?” Eleanor called out from the ground floor. Brittany whimpered and clung to Finn's arm.  
  
“Don't stop, don't stop...” Brittany panted. “Keep fucking me with your big cock.”  
  
Finn bit his lip and yanked her closer. Eleanor entered Brittany's bedroom and Finn looked up at her. He moved his hips shallowly and fingered her clit. His cock still buried in her tight pussy. “She wanted me to cuddle.”  
  
“She's always been a cuddler.” Eleanor swept a hand across Brittany's forehead. Finn thrust into her and she gasped out. “I brought work home so I'll just go in my office. Tell me when she wakes up.”  
  
Finn nodded and Eleanor soon left. Once the door slammed shut, Finn growled in Brittany's ear and pounded into her. “Take my cock, Brittany.” He rubbed her clit, rough and fast until she's whimpering and clenching around his rough thrusts. She fell limp, panting. Clinging to his arm as he unloaded inside her pussy.  
  
Brittany sighed and wriggled her ass into him. “So good...” She turned her head and kissed him. “You always fuck me so well, daddy.”  
  
Finn rested his chin against her shoulders. “I don't want to just be the one fucking you well.” He whispered against her cheek. “I mean, it's awesome. You're so amazing to me, Brittany.”  
  
“But we can't do anything, Finn.” She murmured, lacing their fingers together. “You're married to my mom. This is all we can be, you know that.”  
  
Finn clenched his jaw and kissed her. He wasn't mad at her, but he was pissed at himself. “I know... I know.” He pulled out and she turned in his arms to face him.  
  
Brittany cupped his cheeks and kissed him, her lips a single sweetness Finn adored. He held her by the waist, forgot for the moment that he was married. Brittany was in his arms. It was impossible to understand anything and everything else but her.  
  
For him, it had to be enough.


End file.
